Sea Salt Ice Cream
by cathmaster
Summary: They both wanted the same thing. But was there more to it? AkuRoku. OneShot. Smut.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Sea Salt Ice Cream**

This is how I remember it.

Sitting on the clock tower, legs dangling over the edge. Sea Salt Ice Cream in hand, slowly dripping under the hot summer sun. Talking to my best friend, Axel, having laughs. Remembering the days in the Organization.

But I didn't want to remember those days.

And there was someone else, someone I could hardly remember. But she was there, with Axel and I, enjoying Sea Salt Ice Cream, having laughs. She was with us in the Organizaton. I remember even having a crush on her. An innocent crush.

Nothing like the feelings I have for Axel.

I wanted us to be more than friends, but I didn't know how to go farther than that. I couldn't remember anything before the Organization. But those feelings where there, even when they said I couldn't have feelings. It wasn't like a Nobody, to feel this way. But there wasn't many Nobodies, how would they know?

Maybe Axel knows.

What if he had the same feelings for me?

There's only one way to find out.

"Axel," I blushed.

"Yeah, Rox?" That was his nickname for me.

"Do you mind if we go back to your place?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled, sitting up. We walked down the Clock Tower, near the entrance to the Station. Then past all the shops and the Usual Spot. And all that time, I had the urge to hold his hand. To feel his fingers against mine, his soft skin. To be intertwined, even if it were only for a few minutes.

But that's not like friends, right?

We finally entered Axels apartment, walking up the steps to the third floor, where he lived.

He pulled out his keys, unlocking the door. I watched the movement of his hands. Everything he did, it was spectacular. Every little thing about him. I wanted it to be mine.

I wanted him to be mine.

"Ax," that was my nickname for him, "I'm really tired. I'm gonna go lay on your bed," I told him. We were best friends so I didn't really need his permission.

"Okay," he replied, following behind. Maybe he wanted to lay down with me? Even though being tired was just an excuse. This is what I wanted.

He layed down right next to me, even though there was plenty of room. My hand brushed against his. He looked at me.

"Roxas," he began, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." His hand brushed my thigh. I think I knew where this was going.

Were his feelings for me as strong as mine were for him?

"I...I really like you," he smiled at me. I was blushing so hard, it felt like my face was on fire. Anymore and it wouldv'e been.

"I...like you too." I leaned in close, so we could kiss. That's what you do when you both like each other, right?

His fingers interlocked with my hair, and he leaned in closer. His lips brushed mine, and then...we kissed. It was that simple. A sign of affection.

His hands wandered more, through my hair, around my waist, as he kissed me harder and harder. I opened up my mouth more, and he licked my bottom lip, then stuck his tongue inside my mouth. I did the same, our tongues wrestling, both wanting the same thing from the other. Wanting. Affection.

Maybe even love.

Is that what it was? Could I _love_ Axel?

I didn't know what I want, permanently. All I knew in that moment was that I wanted Axel.

His hand went under my shirt, his soft fingers brushing against my abdomen. Then, he went up further, and carressed my nipples. He pulled his kiss back, taking off my shirt, getting on top of me so he was in a more comfortable position. He lightly licked one of my nipples, and I bit my lip to hold back a soft moan.

This...felt good.

He took off his shirt, his six pack gleaming. I could feel his hard erection touch my leg as he leaned forward, pinning my hands to the wall, above my head. I bit my lip, trying to make a seductive face. He kissed me more, and I could feel him becoming more and more turned on.

His hand was stroking my inner thigh, moving closer towards my member. When he did touch it, it felt wonderful. I let out a small moan, and he seemed pleased, kissing me harder and harder. I licked his lips again, his tongue re-entering my mouth. It felt great.

He unzippered my pants, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. But it was Axel. He cared about me. He wouldn't hurt me.

He took my member in his hand, and stroke back and forth. I released a louder moan, all the ecstacy rushing to my head. Everything felt more than great.

He smirked, knowing he was doing a good job. Now, he took a bigger step. Slowly, he took me into his mouth. If I thought the handjob was good, well, this was great.

He licked my shaft, then took me whole, but kept licking, too. I could feel myself about to come. I had only done it on my own before. It was a whole different level with someone else.

As I was about to came, he pulled me out of his mouth, leaning over me. I shot all over his chest.

He began kissing me again. I loved his kisses.

He flipped me over. I wasn't prepared for it.

He licked his fingers, then slowly stuck one inside of me. I moaned really loudly. It hurt. He banged into my prostate, giving me even more ecstacy. The pleasure outweighed the pain.

Then he stuck another finger in, and that hurt even more. But once he banged into my prostate, it felt so good.

Finally, he stuck his whole member in. I sat up so I could look into his eyes. He pulled himself back and forth, banging in more and more. He kissed me again as he shot his seed. Everything was so good. I wanted this to last forever.

When we were done, he asked, "Do you want to get some Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

**A/N: **That was my attempt at smut. I know, I'm really bad at it. But reviews would be lovely. :3


End file.
